warm and wet
by tachango
Summary: lemon (X X y 1/2 ) xDD de yoh+anna :3 [neee espero algun review o ò ]


Yoh no dijo ni una palabra... tan solo aceptó con su cabeza... extrañamente... sin su sonrisa de siempre...  
  
Pero no me importó, tenía mi mente en otra cosa ... no lejos de él, tan sólo .. pensaba en otra cosa.  
  
Introduzco mi mano en el agua tibia y la esponja que traigo en ella se llena en un segundo, la saco del agua, y rápidamente la paso por su hombro, donde se descarga completamente... veo como las gotitas humedecen su piel  
  
Estoy de rodillas detrás de él... y él, desnudo dentro de un bañador lleno de agua...  
  
Paso la esponja por su brazo.. suavemente.. como si fuera una caricia  
  
Y en mi mente no se trata de otra cosa, no se trata más que de acariciarlo a mi manera, temo hacerlo directamente... aunque esta situación no era lo que tenía en mente tampoco...  
  
Temo también, que Yoh esté incómodo, y que en cualquier momento me detenga y se marche  
  
Paso la esponja por su torso, y por un momento siento un cálido suspiro suyo cerca de mi brazo extendido...  
  
Me dirijo hasta el otro hombro, el derecho, cambiando la esponja de mano... cierro mis ojos y la deslizo a través de su brazo hacia abajo  
  
Una de mis mejillas se apoya contra la suya y no puedo evitar suspirar y detenerme..  
  
Me incorporo un poco hacia atrás y suavemente coloco mi mano contra su espalda, empujándolo hacia delante  
  
Lleno la esponja de agua nuevamente y la paso por la piel de su espalda...  
  
Y me muero de ganas de apoyarme ahí mismo y probar de esa agua bendita con la que lo estoy bañando  
  
-Terminé  
  
Le digo mientras me levanto y voy a recoger la toalla de donde está colgada  
  
Al volver encuentro a Yoh de pie, al lado del bañador y dándome la espalda  
  
Me le acerco .. y en un abrazo desde atrás lo envuelvo con la cálida toalla  
  
La presiono suavemente sobre sus hombros.. tratando de secarlo ... pero no puedo evitarlo de nuevo  
  
Lo abrazo fuertemente rodeando sus brazos y presionándome contra su espalda... respirando al lado de su oído...  
  
-Anna...  
  
Escucho mi nombre muy despacio mientras él toma mi mano izquierda con su derecha y la acerca a sus labios  
  
Siento pequeños besos en ella.. y como respuesta lo beso también.. en el cuello y luego en su oído  
  
Él besa la palma de mi mano.. no un beso cualquiera.. siento como su húmeda lengua roza mi piel ... dejo ir un pequeño gemido en su oído  
  
En un instante Yoh me está mirando de frente, sigue sosteniendo mi mano con una suya, mientras que la otra la tiene aferrada a mi cintura... acercándome más a él  
  
Humedezco mis labios al verlo hacer lo mismo con su lengua... se acerca a mi...  
  
Nos besamos por primera vez...  
  
Llevo mi mano libre hasta su mejilla.. y la acaricio suavemente mientras nos besamos..  
  
Yoh suelta mi mano... y lleva su mano detrás de mi nuca.. mientras profundiza el beso..  
  
Doy un paso atrás .. pero él me sigue..  
  
Y me presiona contra él por la cintura ...  
  
Llevo mi mano libre a un costado suyo..  
  
Me acabo de dar cuenta de que Yoh está completamente desnudo... siento un escalofrío bajar por toda mi espalda y una sensación extraña en la boca de mi estómago  
  
Yoh rompe el beso... lo veo respirar agitado .. aún cerca de mi ... demasiado cerca...  
  
Siento como baja hasta mi cadera la mano que tenía en mi cintura.. mientras me observa a los ojos..  
  
... esperando mi respuesta...  
  
Hoy lo deseo... hoy no lo alejaré de mí  
  
Me acerco a él, y lo beso profundamente... y él me sigue apasionadamente  
  
Sus manos recorren toda mi espalda ... desde mi nuca hasta mis muslos..  
  
Mis rodillas se doblan un poco... pero él me sostiene.. y me levanta  
  
Abrazo su cintura con mis piernas por instinto... y me sonrojo como nunca al darme cuenta de donde estoy..  
  
Yoh comienza a caminar ... conmigo a cuestas  
  
Me abrazo fuertemente de su cuello ...  
  
Salimos del cuarto de baño... y nos dirigimos a mi habitación  
  
Nos encontramos frente a la puerta cerrada... no dudo un segundo y la abro  
  
Entramos... la cierro haciéndola correr de nuevo  
  
Y comienzo a llenar de pequeños besos el cuello de Yoh  
  
Llegamos hasta mi futon.. el se pone de rodillas y luego se inclina hacia delante recostándome y él quedando sobre mí  
  
Me besa en los labios mientras mis manos corren por toda su espalda... su piel se mantiene húmeda... pero su cuerpo no está frío ... todo lo contrario.. él está...  
  
-ah!  
  
Gimo al sentir una de sus manos deslizarse por debajo de mi vestido negro  
  
El me sonríe... no la misma sonrisa de siempre... una completamente diferente... me enloquece un poco más  
  
Tomo su rostro entre mis manos y lo beso desesperadamente  
  
Siento perfectamente como va levantando mi vestido ...  
  
El contacto con su piel es cada vez mayor... al igual que mi deseo...  
  
Finalmente lo quita por encima de mi cabeza y me acaricia los brazos mientras lo desliza hacia arriba ...  
  
Me recuesta nuevamente y me besa.. su lengua juega con la mía.. mientras mis manos van y vuelven por su torso y brazos  
  
Comienza a bajar sus besos.. va por mi cuello... puedo sentir sus húmedas marcas ... cada vez rozando sobre piel más sensible ... se agita mi respiración al evitar gemir...  
  
Sus manos se posan y acarician mis pechos...  
  
Yoh se deshace de mi ropa interior..  
  
Esta vez no puedo evitar mis gemidos... al sentir la humedad y calidez de su lengua y boca recorriendo mis senos ...  
  
Paso mis manos por entre su cabello ...  
  
Yoh comienza a bajar más...  
  
Sus besos llegan hasta la altura de mi cintura ... cuando noto que sus manos tratan de deslizar mi ropa interior por mis piernas..  
  
... tiemblo unos segundos... pero lo deseo tanto..  
  
me muerdo los labios al verlo terminar su trabajo ...  
  
El me mira a los ojos mientras vuelve a acercarse.. pasando sus manos por mis tobillos y deslizándolas hacia arriba suavemente ...  
  
Hasta llegar a mis rodillas... se detiene ahí ... me mira fijamente.. y comienza a separarlas  
  
Me tapo los ojos con mis manos..  
  
Y siento como comienza a besar uno de mis muslos.. dirigiéndose a .. ese.. lugar  
  
Mi corazón se acelera aún más..  
  
Al llegar ahí.. siento su lengua recorrerme .. milímetro a milímetro ...  
  
Aprieto mis ojos mientras gimo ... mientras que mis manos se clavan en el futon  
  
-Y..Yoh!  
  
casi grito su nombre...  
  
mantengo mis ojos cerrados.. hasta que siento su respiración sobre la mía  
  
Lo beso, y puedo sentirme en ese beso  
  
El se presiona contra mí...  
  
Ambos sabemos qué es lo que sigue... ambos lo deseamos  
  
Subo mis caderas contra él..  
  
El da un gemido dentro del beso...  
  
Siento que ... me duele..  
  
Pero al mismo tiempo, siento placer ...  
  
Puedo sentirlo completamente dentro de mi..  
  
Como si fuéramos uno solo  
  
Respondo a cada movimiento suyo con un gemido de placer... el dolor me abandonó por completo  
  
Lo tomo por los hombros y lo empujo  
  
Quedando encima de él...  
  
Me siento sobre sus caderas y empiezo a moverme..  
  
-aah  
  
los gemidos de ambos se mezclan...  
  
Yoh coloca sus manos sobre mis caderas... y me ayuda a mantener un ritmo  
  
-aah!  
  
Siento como ambos terminamos al mismo tiempo, tensándose nuestros cuerpos por un momento ...  
  
Las fuerzas me abandonan por completo y caigo sobre el pecho de Yoh  
  
El me abraza y luego nos cubre con una sábana  
  
-te amo  
  
Nos lo decimos al mismo tiempo  
  
Me sonrojo y le sonrío  
  
-te ves hermosa así  
  
le doy un pequeño beso en la mejilla mientras que el sueño empieza a ganarme  
  
-te amaré por siempre  
  
-yo también... ya lo sabías? No?  
  
-no, la verdad no.. pero... eso era lo que más deseaba  
  
me sonríe, y es lo ultimo que veo antes de dormirme en sus brazos.  
Fin. 


End file.
